The Hunt's Boys
by 11mrp11
Summary: Percy always had bad luck. He also always had his friend Marx. Marx would die for him, and he the same. So, what happens when Percy wants to die. Well, of course they go to Olympus. What happens, their given a purpose. Course, it will be a tough journey, after all to guys can't just hang around man haters and not come out unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfiction. I'd like comments on ways to improve the story or just things you like so I can try and put more of that particular subject into the story if it works. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Camp Half-Blood~**

Percy, after his victories against Gaia and Kronos, is going to throw the question. He decided it was finally time to propose. Even though she was becoming distant he believed she loved him and he loved her. His last friend Marx Di' Anglo, brother of Nico, keeps encouraging him to make the final push.

You see unlike the stereotype for the children of Hades, Marx is pretty upbeat. He wears blue jeans and somehow changed all his orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts red. He also wears black running shoes. Is weapon of choice was a stygian iron sword and a dagger of the same metal. He has black hair and blue eyes that look bottomless. Marx was always there for Percy, during the fight with Gaia, Kronos, and even the recovery for the lightning bolt. Marx was their when Percy's friends slowly drifted away for the new hot shot. It all happened…

_~Flashback~_

_A child of Zeus recently came to camp. He wasn't cocky or arrogant like most children of Zeus would have been thought of to be. He however was good looking and strong. Another defining trait was he was a thrill seeker. These traits cause many to learn his name right away, Dillan. He always asked Chiron for monster slaying missions. The guy went out, slayed some monsters and instantly became popular in the camp. All the girls started fawning over him. All the guy's wanted to be friends with him. Well not all._

_Percy was still more famous and stronger. This caused Dillan to look at Percy as a rival. Percy decided to accept the rivalry, on one condition that Marx be included to. Dillan agreed and after Marx was informed, they started. All three went on missions getting more famous. At some point though the fatal flaws started to catch up. Dillan over time started to gain an arrogant nature. He became cold only raising his popularity with a cool guy act._

_Percy couldn't do anything and didn't really notice do to him trusting Dillan with his fatal flaw of Loyalty. Marx became to only stick with Percy. He became introverted to all except the son of Poseidon. His fatal flaw being in-superiority and un-trusting. Percy noticed everyone except Marx was starting to hang out with Dillan more than him. At first he didn't care, but it came to the point that he was a ghost to them. His girlfriend Annabeth, has been distancing herself lately. He didn't know what to do._

_Marx however was always there for him. Marx talked to him and told him he would be there for him. Marx also said, "Dude, you're a great guy, I think Annabeth has either been distracted or worrying about something. You guys are meant for each other… on that subject… WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE!?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Percy was walking around the camp trying to locate Annabeth. He was walking around when he saw two people on a bench near the big house. One of them was Annabeth so he started to jog towards them when he got there, his heart started to heart. He heard Annabeth saying, "I… I really like you Dillan. I've been confused about my feelings. I have been thinking and pondering whether to pick you or Percy. I've decided to choose you. I.. I love you." Dillan just smirked and said, "I love you to, babe. You know I've been dying to get with you forever now. It's just I thought I didn't have a chance since I've heard all this talk about you, Percy, and true love. I love you too."

Annabeth's eyes just sparkled and jumped up to him and kissed him. Marx then took the worst time to shadow travel in. He said, "HEY PERCE! HOW'D THE…" Marx then saw Annabeth and Dillan kissing. They quickly parted and the pair looked to see a heart broken Percy and a pissed and confused Marx. Marx started to yell, "ANNNABETH! HOW COULD YOU, WHEN PERCY WAS…" Marx was silenced by Percy covering Marx's mouth. Annabeth looked surprised, then she smiled sadly at Percy and said, "Listen Percy, what we had was never going to last, especially with our parents rivalry. Mother and Dillan's dad would approve of this since they are close."

Marx quickly hid his enraged expression behind a stoic mask for Percy. Percy said, "Are you happy?" Annabeth nodded. Percy just said, "Then I'm happy for you." Percy just turned away with a swollen heart. Marx quickly followed him. Annabeth turned to Dillan and said, "That went better than expected." Dillan just said, "Well with skills like yours babe, no one can win a fight against you. Oh, where were we again?" The girl just smiled and started to kiss her new lover, completely ignorant for what she caused. Her actions could bring the world into ruin.

There is a saying after all, your enemies aren't dead until you see it with your own eyes. Take no chances or enemies can get right back up.

**~Poseidon Cabin~**

"Percy…" the voice of Marx rang out. Percy was just lying on his bed in a broken state. His eyes glazed over with a tear rolling down the side of his face. Marx then said a little louder, "PERCY." Percy stirred and looked at his best friend not saying anything. Marx still had a stoic façade on. He couldn't show sympathy right now. He was too angry to. He would keep calm for his best friend.

Percy just said, "Why…" Marx slapped Percy snapping him out of his broken state, but also causing the full lashings on his heart to burn. Percy just started to cry and Marx patted his shoulder and said, "Percy, we should leave camp." Percy instantly stopped crying and said, "Why?" Marx said, "We have nothing for us here." Percy just said, "I only want to die." Marx got a look of pain. Percy was about to say something with Marx butted in saying, "Then let's go up to Olympus for our death." Percy got a look of anger saying, "DON'T KILL YOURSELF OUT OF PITY FOR ME!" Marx with his façade still up said, "NO, WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER, WE ARE BEST FRIENDS MAN!" Percy looked surprised and just replied, "Are you sure." Marx just nodded.

The two the camp with no regrets, no worries, and only with each other, their pride, and their weapons.

**~5 Hours Later: Mount Olympus~**

Zeus bellowed out at the kneeling demigods, "Why have you come here?" The two demigods instantly said, "Kill us." That caught all the gods off guard. Artemis, for whatever reason looked enraged at that. Poseidon instantly yelled, "WHY!" Marx was about to speak when Hades yelled, "NO! YOU WILL NOT BE KILLED!" Despite Zeus being indirectly the reason for the cause of these two demigods request, he had to agree with his brothers. He said, "Demigods, as much as I want to kill you for the power you two hold, I won't. You have shown your loyalty to Olympus time and time again. What is the cause of your current request?"

Marx and Percy both nodded to each other and said, "We lost our reason to live." Almost all the gods looked confused while Aphrodite almost looked guilty. Everyone noticed this. Poseidon instantly shot up and yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Aphrodite said calmly, "I… I just wanted to…" She couldn't finish because Poseidon attained a look of rage. He yelled, "YOU, YOU…" Athena the second she saw the guilty look of Aphrodite, thought she knew what happened. She looked at Percy yelling, "IF YOU LOVED MY DAUGHTER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON HER BECAUSE OF HER INFLUENCE!" Percy's expression didn't change

Artemis gained a look of betrayal, then rage. She shrunk down thinking a shot from her bow while big was over kill. She immediately aimed and fired at Percy screaming, "DIE BOY!" Marx out of instinct pushed Percy out of the way. Even though he was quick, he didn't come out unscathed. He gained an arrow to the knee. He screamed, when all of a sudden Apollo was healing Marx. Marx while still in pain, nodded to Apollo in thanks.

Aphrodite, to end the conflict before it got bad, yelled, "STOOOOP! ANNABETH FELL IN LOVE WITH DILLLAN AND DUMPED PERCY AFTER KISSING DILLAN RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" Poseidon's rage could be felt throughout the throne room. Athena actually looked guilty. Artemis's eyes widened and she quickly flashed to Marx and whispered something so only him and Apollo would hear. Marx just smiled and shook his head, while Apollo looked surprised. Artemis just shrugged her shoulders in relief but she still looked guilty. The guilt however changed to rage which surprised all the gods.

Marx then said after being healed, "So, you guys were saying?" Marx's façade was off and he was back to his friendly and almost childish attitude. Percy looked a little less depressed. Zeus waved at them, motioning them out of the room for a moment. They nodded and left. After a few minutes they were called in. Artemis had an irritated expression on her face. Zeus said, "The council has decided to give you a new purpose in life. You two shall assist Artemis with her hunt!"

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed. I've been inspired by many Percy joins the Hunt stories. I however decided to make a pairing of Artemis x Marx and Thalia x Percy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always appreciated, thanks. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter of The Hunt's Boys. I hope you enjoy. Comments are really appreciated. Critiques Critiques Critiques. They really are necessary for a good story. I want to know if I should add something. Recommendations, or just comment on things you like. Thanks, enjoy the chapter.**

_Last Time:_

_Marx then said after being healed, "So, you guys were saying?" Marx's façade was off and he was back to his friendly and almost childish attitude. Percy looked a little less depressed. Zeus waved at them, motioning them out of the room for a moment. They nodded and left. After a few minutes they were called in. Artemis had an irritated expression on her face. Zeus said, "The council has decided to give you a new purpose in life. You two shall assist Artemis with her hunt!"_

**~The Hunt's Camp~**

… and that's what the council has decided." The moment Artemis stopped the huntresses were in an uproar yelling, "MALES!" "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Marx and Percy took this chance to walk out into the camp clearing. Instantly all the Hunters aimed their bows at them and let a volley fly. Marx and Percy were ready dodging and blocking as many arrows as possible. They got a few cuts, but other than that they came out tired and unscathed. Marx said panting, "You… gals… really… need to avoid killing us… Poseidon and Dad would… be pissed.

Some of the older hunters recognized who these two were. You see Marx and Percy saved Artemis from Atlas.

_~Flashback~_

_Percy quickly took the sky from Artemis so she could fight. He also immediately regretted the decision. Thalia was struggling against Luke. Percy was already straining under the weight of the sky when he felt slightly better. He heard a groan and turned to his right to see Marx assisting him with the sky. Marx said in a pained voice, "Darn Perce, take a break I got it for a while." Percy hesitantly let go and immediately felt relief. He however heard a grunt from Marx. Percy looked at Marx worried. Marx strained a smile and said, "Hey, don't get all sad bro, this is easier than it sounds."_

_Percy nodded at Marx and rested for a few seconds before he shared the wait with him. Marx said, "Ooooooh buddy, that helps a lot." Percy just grunted. The two started to take turns holding the sky. It was Percy's turn when all of a sudden Zoe gets impaled by Atlas. It was a fatal blow, inevitably going to kill her. Marx quickly got up and ran towards Atlas as Atlas was about to stab Artemis, Marx quickly got in front of her and grabbed the shaft of the javelin. He was too tired to hold it so he just redirected it to his shoulder._

_The javelin went through his shoulder and started to make its way towards Artemis. Marx struggled to stop it. He managed to slow it down enough for Artemis to dodge. She got out of the way, but was surprised a boy would put his life at risk for her. Marx grunted in pain and then started to laugh, though still in pain. Marx then took the shaft of the weapon and snapped it. Marx stumbled back with blood oozing out of his shoulder. Artemis quickly took advantage of Atlas's surprise, obviously because of his weapon now broken, and grabbed him and threw him to Percy._

_Percy quickly jumped out from holding the sky dropping the weight on Atlas sticking him there. Luke kicked off the cliff by Thalia. Marx through a tired voice said, "That… was… easy?" and he fell onto the ground passed out. In the end Zoe died, Percy and Annabeth came out with a grey hair since they both carried the sky at some point. Marx gained a gray stripe 0n the right front corner of his hair. In the end though the mission was a success._

_~Flashback End~_

Some of the older huntresses put down their bows, although still not accepting them since they are males. The newer huntresses though just looked at their seniors confused. Artemis stated, "These too are going to be assisting us." The rest hesitantly put down their bows. Marx just sighed in relief and crashed on the ground while groaning, "Perce, this is going to an interesting new life." Percy fought the urge to copy the reaction and just nodded.

Artemis said, "If you two are going to be with the hunt you will follow a few ground rules." Percy nodded in understanding, while Marx got up and said, "You got it Arty." This pissed of the hunt and they were about to raise their bows when they saw their leader unfazed. They begrudgingly stopped. If they looked closer they would see a slight, almost invisible blush on Artemis's face that quickly disappeared. Artemis said, "You shall not call me that." Marx just leaned his head to the side, confused and said, "Ok?"

Artemis cleared her throat and said, "The rules I was speaking of earlier are 1: You can't flirt with my huntresses 2: You may not hurt them, even if provoked 3: You must do any and everything I say." Marx just nodded and said, "Sure." Percy just nodded.

**~A month later~**

Percy and Marx have been surviving slaving… I mean assisting the hunt. Right now they were being chased by animals sent by the hunters. They didn't want to kill the animals so they were running and dodging. "Percy to your righ- GAH!" Marx was just rammed by a bear. The bear tried to bite him, but Marx rolled out of the way. Percy not getting the full warning was suddenly swarmed by a group of squirrels scratching him.

Marx started to show a dark aura and yelled, "THAT'S IT!" All the animals stopped and ran away. Marx was enraged. Percy got up albeit painfully, and ran up to Marx to try and calm him down. Percy said, "Marx you need to calm down." Marx took a few breaths and said, "Thanks Percy, I don't know if I can accept this treatment much longer. It's starting to get out of hand." Percy just nodded.

At the beginning of their stay they were only attacked by harmless pranks, in fact they laughed at some themselves. Then it started to grow into annoyances and things like being stuck in a rope trap or having purposefully blunter arrows sharpened. Then it became a little more dangerous like bear traps and pit falls. Finally, it got to the point that they every day or so they were hounded by animals at least once.

Marx sighed and said, "Let's just get back to camp." Percy nodded and the two started to walk back to camp when ***CLANK* *SNAP* **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marx screamed. Marx's leg was caught in a bear trap, no doubt broken. Percy winced while Marx had tears well up from the pain. You see this is the first time one got stuck in a trap since they were careful. At this point Marx and Percy snapped. Marx completely forgot about his injuries and started to limp towards camp, anger clear in his posture.

When they got to camp they saw all the huntresses giggling until they saw the two. The girls didn't think they went too far so they fell on the ground laughing. All of a sudden an aura befell the whole camp. Around Percy the very ground seemed to shake, the airs moisture level went up, and a see green cloak of power was around him. Around Marx the plant life seemed to die, the water in the air started to condense to mist from the cold, and a black aura cloaked him.

The huntresses looked at them in fear. All of a sudden Artemis showed up and looked at the two. When she saw her scared huntresses she assumed these two were bullying them so she attacked. What happened next surprised everyone. Percy looked at Artemis and she stopped. His eyes were glowing a sea green color. Marx looked up and she passed out. His eyes were glowing red.

Marx looked at the hunters and said, "THAT'S IT, YOU HAVE THE NERVES TO HARM US AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE. WE HAVEN'T HARMED YOU OUNCE." Percy butted in saying, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY HUNTERS. THIS DAY YOU HAVE LOST AN ALLY. WE WILL ASSIST YOU NO LONGER." With that Marx disappeared into shadows and Percy dispersed into mist.

The huntresses could think only one thing, "We messed up."

**What will happen to the hunt? Have they made an enemy or just lost an ally? Have they spelled doom for Olympus or can the make amends? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up. I'm back, what's up peeps. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much to say except comment if you like, peace.**

_Last Time:_

_The huntresses could think only one thing, "We messed up."_

**~Hunt's Camp~**

No huntress could believe what happened. They started to feel regret for what they did, but they did it all in good fun. They looked back on Artemis who just stared at the spot they left in surprise. Then when she snapped out of it she yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" All of them flinched at the pitch.

Artemis calmed down quickly and said, "They haven't done anything wrong. They were the most decent males, and you had to go and take it too far. I understand little things, but that honestly was lethal if they had their guard down. I'm disappointed. I will inform Zeus, and there are many unwanted outcomes from these choices you all made."

**~The Next Day: Olympus~**

"WHAT!" Zeus roared. Zeus although he respected the two rouge demigods, wouldn't allow this offense to his daughter go unpunished. Zeus yelled, "All those in favor of the two being hunted." This surprised Artemis as she hadn't even finished telling the full story. Everyone except Poseidon, Hestia and Hades raised their hands.

At this Zeus yelled, "Anyone who locates the two will immediately contact Olympus."

Artemis just walked out confused at what happened. When she fully grasped what happened, it was too late. The die were set and a horrible fate was set on the damaged demigods.

**~A Minute Later: Hunt's Camp~**

Artemis walked into the camp where all the huntresses immediately asked, "So when are we going to search for them Milady?" Artemis just shook her head and said, "They are fugitives now." All the hunters gasped. Thalia looked enraged. She yelled, "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!" Artemis yelled right back, "I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE THAN YOU DO! IT WAS OVER BEFORE I COULD EVEN FULLY GRASP WHAT WAS GOING ON!"

Artemis's eyes started to tear up and she just walked to her tent. All the surprised huntresses just walked into their given tents and sulked at the dilemma.

**~Tartarus~**

Marx was cutting through monsters left and right. Percy doing the same. The two didn't have time to recall how they ended up in here. Only one thing was on their mind, kill. They hacked and slashed. Marx shadow travelled left and right. Percy somehow summoning water from the dry air in this literal hell.

All of a sudden, the Minotaur came in swinging a battle axe at Marx. Marx rolled out of the way, only to have to jump as a shade swung at him. Marx quickly ran up to the Minotaur and decapitated it.

Percy was being attacked by ten shades. He dodged a swing from the ghost like creature. Percy swung, but his sword just went through the apparition's body. Percy quickly ducked a swing from another one of the creatures. Marx yelled, "Switch!" Marx threw his sword to Percy, while he the same with riptide.

When Percy caught the blade and the enemies were quickly dealt with. After the small group was finished. The two started to walk away. They were both tired and didn't feel like they were getting any better. The two limped towards a nearby cliff. The two found a cave and started to walk down into it.

They came to a dead end, and were about to turn back when they heard a crack. The two turned to see a slight light seeping through a crack in the rocks. The two tiredly made their way and pulled with all their might, opening an entrance.

The two walked in and came into an elegant hallway. The floor was Marble, the walls a light yellow and purple. The ceiling gave a natural feel for it is the original cave ceiling. As they walked they came to two thrones, one was gold with a clock above the headrest. The other was silver, and on the ends of the arm rests, two arrows pointed down.

On the thrones were two beings, one was a blonde haired man who looked around 37. He wore a white robe and at his side was a plain staff with a clock on the top. The other was a silver haired, 60 year old. He held a staff, but on the top was an arrow pointing down.

The first one looked at the demigods and said, "Welcome demigods, to these two primordial's home."

Marx and Percy immediately went into a battle stance, getting ready for a fight that would surely bring the two their end.

The two gods looked at them and laughed, "We have no reason to fight you, in fact, we need to speak to you two. After all, we are the reason you're in Tartarus. I'm sure you're tired though so we shall let you rest."

After those words the two fell down, vision blackening. The two could only think, 'Wow, we are so done for.'

**Sorry for the short chapters guys but I wanted to get a new one up quick. This fanfiction won't be on hold, just won't be updated very often. I am putting most of my effort into one of my other fanfictions.**


End file.
